Sesshoumaru's Imperfections
by andreabennett2066
Summary: Inuyasha captures Sesshoumaru's imperfections on video. No pairings. revised and edited


**No pairings in the story. **

**Btw the only humor bashing that is done is between the characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

Sesshoumaru's Imperfections

Inuyasha growls while pacing back and forth, as Kagome watches him. "Inuyasha", she asks,

"What is the matter with you?" Inuyasha stops pacing, looks at Kagome and growls,

"Sesshoumaru is what's the matter!" Kagome rolls hers eyes, because she knows that there are

two issues that set him off: his brother or Naraku. She asks him with a concerned sigh, "What did

Sesshoumaru do this time?" Inuyasha howls and growls, "That bastard is driving me crazy with his

spouting off over how fucking perfect he is!" "Yep, someday "Lord Frosty Pants"will get his", Inuyasha growls.

Normally Kagome hates getting involved in the issues between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, but she agrees with Inuyasha

about his brother's arrogance. So to calm him down, she tells him, "I have something in mind for you to find out

about your brother's imperfections. Be right back in 30 minutes." Kagome jumps into the

well and comes back 30 minutes later bringing her video camera. "Here Inuyasha,"

she says as she hands him the video camera, "You can use this to film your brother at his campsite."

She shows Inuyasha how to turn it on and record videos. So that Sesshoumaru cannot detect neither

Inuyasha or her scent, she conjures up a concealment spell that will hide them. After finally finding

them, Kagome and Inuyasha crouch down and place the camera under a bush, turns on the video

camera and sets it to record facing in front of where Sesshoumaru plans to rest. Both Kagome

and Inuyasha crawl quietly out from under the bushes without his brother knowing they were

there. 14 hours later, the next day Inuyasha sneaks in to check on his brother and finds that

Sesshoumaru and his pack left in the morning. Inuyasha finds the camera under the bushes

and takes it back to Kagome. Him and Kagome go back to her time with greetings to her family.

Later on they take the video camera up to her room and upload the video onto her computer.

5:00 PM

Sesshoumaru rubs his nose while watching Rin chase Jaken around the camp with Jaken screaming.

5:05 PM

Sesshoumaru retracts his claw to pick something out of his nose and flings the offensive

object into the bushes.

**Inuyasha laughs and rolls over the fact his brother was digging for crusty gold. Kagome giggles,**

**but glares at Inuyasha telling him, "You have no room to talk crusty boy." "I have caught**

**you picking your nose too, so don't bother denying it!" Inuyasha growls and blushes, "Feh, lets**

**watch the rest of the video."**

6:00 PM

Sesshoumaru tells Jaken to watch Rin for him. Jaken starts to protest, but Sesshoumaru

gives Jaken a death glare while growling, "Frogs Legs!" Jaken gulps and obeys Sesshoumaru.

7:00 PM

Sesshoumaru comes back with a skinned, gutted, boar. He sits down, rubs his stomach and burps

loud enough to wake the forest. He cooks the boar for Rin and Jaken to eat.

**Inuyasha shocked says, "So that was what that loud sound was." "I thought it was an earth**

**quake." Kagome giggles as they continue to watch the video.**

7:30 PM

Sesshoumaru tells Rin she needs a bath and orders Jaken to watch over her. Both walk off in the direction of a spring.

Sesshoumaru gets up, walks over to a tree behind the camp, opens his hakama and pees on the tree.

8:30 PM

Sesshoumaru still watering the tree.

9:30 PM

Sesshoumaru comes back, sits back down again, picks at his fundoshie that was wedged between his butt cheeks (He is still wearing his clothes, so fans get your minds out of the gutter lol).

9:45 PM

Rin and Jaken come back from the hot springs. Apparently Rin gave Jaken a bath too after she

was done, complaining that master Jaken reeked. Jaken mumbles that his master does not pay him enough.

Sesshoumaru gives him a death glare after hearing that.

10:00 PM

Rin, Jaken and Sesshoumaru fall asleep.

11:00 PM

Sesshoumaru lifts up his butt to the side and farts while sleeping.

**Inuyasha roars with laughter while watching the video exclaims, " Here I thought it was a skunk**

**youkai that died somewhere!" Kagome shakes her head, looks at him and says, "Well you don't**

**smell like roses whenever you fart!" Inuyasha grumbles feh.**

12:00 AM

Sesshoumaru mumbles in his sleep with something about Inuyasha's Miko's short skirt.

**Inuyasha looks at Kagome and glares, "You need to seriously change your clothes before**

**crossing over to my time." Kagome glares at him and makes note to never wear her uniform**

**in the fuedal time. She mumbles and complains about perverted dogs needing to get their hentai**

**minds out of the gutter.**

1:00 AM

A drool is hanging out of Sesshoumaru's mouth while sleeping.

**Both Kagome and Inuyasha yell, "EWWWWW!!!"**

2:00 AM

Sesshoumaru scratches his butt while sleeping and snores.

3:00 AM

Sesshoumaru gets up and staggers to bush behind the camp to pee again

4:00 AM

After an hour of wilting the bush with his urine, Sesshoumaru comes back and sits back down to sleep at his spot again.

**Kagome shudders and yells, " He should be on the worlds record list for the longest piss in**

**the world!" "My eyes are now singed after seeing that scene." Inuyasha shudders too.**

5:00 AM

Rin is awake along with a grouchy Jaken. Rin unsuccessfully tries to wake up Sesshoumaru while he grumbles in his sleep.

6:00 AM

Sesshoumaru wakes up, burps and gets up to find Rin some food. While Rin and Jaken are in the nearby fields to pick flowers.

7:00 AM

Sesshoumaru comes back with a gutted rabbit and cooks it on a spit over the fire. Scratches his butt and sits down

8:00 AM

Sesshoumaru and pack leave.

**After letting their stomach settle (the video had way too much info), they posted it on the internet seeing that Sesshoumaru**

**would never know anyway.**

500 hundred years in the future and a week later the future Sesshoumaru finds out about the

video of him on the internet. Growling with thoughts of revenge, "It is a good thing my mate showed me how to use to

the video camera she bought me years ago, because I just found a way to use it on that inu baka brother of mine."


End file.
